


The Dryad and The Lost Girl

by Fido_Barkin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Clit Sucking, Consentacles, Cunnilingus, Double Anal Penetration, F/F, Flower sex, Genital transformation, Hooker Lips Orchid, Hypnotism, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Magic, Nectar As Lube, Oral Sex, Other, Outdoor Sex, Plant person, Scents & Smells, Sensation Play, Sex, Sex Magic, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Lesbian, Transitioning, Triple Penetration, Waterfall, dryad, green skin, pussy licking, urethral insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fido_Barkin/pseuds/Fido_Barkin
Summary: This is the second of the free commissions that I gave out. This one is for Rivalfortune on tumblr and feature’s her character, Alicia, meeting up with the dryad, Elatria.The artwork for this story was commissioned by me from the great Celsiusbits on tumblr. He did an amazing job at illustrating this scene. You can find it here: http://celsiusbits.tumblr.com/post/172188948493/full-color-commission-for-fido-writes-andI hope you all have as much fun reading this as I did while writing it.  (^_^)Word Count: 4,271





	The Dryad and The Lost Girl

The air surrounding the young woman was hot and sticky. She pulled at her sweat drenched shirt and cursed herself for veering off of the main path. As she trudged through the tangles of vines and roots she finally realized that she was hopelessly lost. She had come to this forest with a group of friends, and originally she had only planned to be gone on her hike for about an hour or so. Since it was such a short amount of time she hadn’t thought to bring any water with her, but as the day grew longer and the forest around her grew denser she started to notice that her mouth was going dry. She pulled her cell phone out one more time to see if she had a signal yet. She did not. She cursed her bad fortune before sitting on a moss-covered log. As she sat she absent-mindedly picked at a few of the broad, flat mushrooms that grew from the bark and flung them like little half-frisbees. She knew that she needed to find her way back to camp, but she was unfamiliar with this forest, and so far all of her normal tricks for using the vegetation around her to find her way had failed.

It was during her attempts to devise an escape from this labyrinthine forest that she began to notice the sound of running water off to her right. She lifted her head and strained her ears before rising to her feet and rushing towards the sound. As she ran, she was careful to avoid the thick roots that shot up from the ground, threatening to trip her after every few steps. The sound of the water became louder and louder until she was finally able to push herself out of a tangle of trees and see a small, rocky outcropping a few yards in the distance. About thirty feet above where she was, there was a three feet wide horizontal crack in the rocks from which a blanket of water was falling. The young woman’s heart leaped and a smile spread across her face. Her eyes followed the water as it fell down to the pool below, but her gaze suddenly stopped and the water lost its interest entirely. There –standing directly underneath the waterfall and washing her naked body– was a voluptuous, green-skinned woman with thick vines for hair. The young woman’s heart leapt into her throat. She had never seen such a person before, if this even was a person. It was only after getting a decent eyeful that she realized that she was staring at a naked woman and quickly turned to try to push back past the tangle of trees from whence she had come. 

As she struggled to squeeze between a pair of the thick saplings she felt something slither up her leg and wrap around her waist. When she looked down and saw the vine she only had time to whisper, “Oh no.” before being pulled off of her feet and back towards the waterfall. 

“No no no no no!” she cried as she flew backwards through the air. After only a few short seconds she came to a jarring halt before being spun around to face the plant-woman that had been bathing under the fall. Her breasts and the area between her legs were now covered with large leaves, but her face was a mask of silent judgement. “Well, what have we here?” she asked. She was speaking more to herself than to her captive. She reached up and brushed the long brown hair from the young woman’s face, revealing her rounded glasses and hazel eyes. She could see that the girl was scared so she lowered her until her boots were touching the rough shale that surrounded the pool. She lifted a green hand and caressed the girl’s cheek before tilting her head so that she was looking at her. She could feel the other trembling at her touch and so said, “Do not be afraid, young one.” As she spoke the young woman noticed a sweet fragrance that seemed to exude from the naked woman. It seemed to calm her and she relaxed enough to look into the plant-woman’s golden eyes. 

“There.” the plant-woman said. “That’s better. Now why don’t you tell me who you are and why you were spying on me during my cleansing ritual? Also, I would like to know how you found this place. Average mortals should not be able to gain access to this sacred fall.”

The young woman swallowed hard. With each breath of the plant-woman’s sweet aroma she found herself relaxing a little more. She managed to catch her breath before saying, “My name is Alicia. Please… I didn’t mean to peep on you. I’ve been lost in this forest for hours, and I heard the sound of the water, and I just… Please don’t hurt me. I’m really really sorry, and I’ll never do it again! I swear!” The plant-woman put a green finger to Alicia’s lips. It was cool to the touch and had a smell like fresh cut grass. 

“Shhhhh.” she whispered. “I have no interest in hurting you, child.” She uncoiled her vine from Alicia’s waist, but didn’t remove it completely. “My name is Elatria. I am the protector of this forest, and the last of my dryad sisters.” She made a beckoning motion with her hand and Alicia watched as another vine rose from the ground before dipping itself in the swirling pool at Elatria’s feet. When it came back out of the pool it had grown a large leaf on its end that was now filled with crisp, cool water. The vine raised its leaf to Alicia’s lips, but the long-haired woman hesitated. Elatria gave her a smile and said, “Do not worry, young one. I am well aware of how thirsty you must be after your hours in this forest. Drink~ I assure you it is perfectly safe.”

Alicia was still sceptical, but the dryad’s voice had gained a hypnotic tone, and without thinking she opened her mouth. The vine tilted the leaf and poured the water past the young woman’s parched lips. She was surprised to find that it was the most satisfying thing that she had ever drank. As if in a daze she raised her hands and cupped the leaf as she gulped down the rest of the water, leaving it completely empty. 

The vine detached itself from the leaf, and almost immediately the foliage began to dry out and crumble in Alicia’s hands. She looked worried and as she watched the leaf fragments slip through her fingers, but Elatria took her hands and said in a soothing voice, “Do not worry, my dear. It was only a small leaf. Just as with everything that comes from nature, once its purpose is fulfilled it returns to nature.” The dryad woman reached her hand up and began touching Alicia. Her green hands slid down the girl’s arms in a comforting motions as her eyes scanned the young woman from head to toe. She smirked at the girl as a thought seemed to cross her mind. 

“Young one~” Elatria’s voice had the same hypnotic tone, but Alicia noticed the sweet aroma become much stronger now. “It has been many centuries since I have talked with a mortal… and even longer since I have felt their touch on my skin.” Alicia’s head was starting to get foggy now, and she noticed herself becoming aroused by the dryad’s touch, scent, and sound. Elatria ran her fingers through Alicia’s long, brown hair and pulled her body close. The young woman’s face flushed as the dryad’s leaf-covered breasts pressed against her chest. She looked up into the green woman’s face with eyes that were wide with excitement and terror. Elatria pulled Alicia’s face to hers until her lips were only a centimeter away. She rubbed her green leg against Alicia’s crotch and smiled when she felt the hardness there. “It would seem that you are more than what you appear~” Alicia could feel herself beginning to melt under the dryad’s influence. “Would you like me to take care of that for you, young one~?” Alicia was barely hanging on to herself. Her mind was in such a daze from the intoxicating fragrance that Elatria gave off, coupled with her siren-like voice, that she was only barely conscious of breathing the word, “Ye-ess~”.

At that Elatria pressed her lips against Alicia’s. Her tongue explored the other’s mouth, and Alicia could taste a sweetness like honeysuckle as she drank in the elemental’s passion. Elatria rubbed Alicia’s body as she summoned vines to begin stripping the mortal. Soon enough, Elatria broke her kiss and left Alicia gasping for breath. The heat of the forest and the heat of Elatria’s seduction was threatening to overcome the poor girl. The dryad woman noticed this and, after the vines had finished undressing the young woman and setting her glasses to the side, she led Alicia to the waterfall and eased her under the aqueous curtain. 

The water that fell on Alicia was refreshingly cool, and the sensation seemed to ease her out of her trance. As she blinked her eyes she was acutely aware of the dryad-woman standing behind her and massaging her breasts. Alicia’s first instinct was to pull away, but the tenderness with which she was being cared for kept her in place. “You have a beautiful body~” Elatria said as she summoned a few vines from the earth. As the tendrils rubbed themselves over Alicia’s body she noticed that they began to secrete a kind of nectar that acted as a natural soap, scrubbing and massaging the dirt and sweat of the day away from her body. There were even smaller tendrils that crept along her arms, wrapping around her fingers and cleaning away the mushroom residue from earlier. The young woman went weak at the knees from all of the stimulation. The vines were like living tentacles as they massaged her inner thighs and buttcheeks. She began to moan as they worked their way up, slipping around the crevice between her crotch and thigh before massaging her stiffened member as well. Her moans turned into a gasp as the other vines that had been massaging her lower cheeks also made a point of cleaning her from the back as well. Elatria began to playfully buck her hips as the vines slowly coaxed their way into Alicia. She spoke into the other girl’s ear again. “Tell me, Alicia. What is the one thing you most desire in this world? If it is within my power, as gratitude for your companionship, I will grant it to you.”

Alicia groaned as she felt Elatria’s leaf-covered breasts rub against her back with each movement of her hips. The slippery vines that were cleaning her with their nectar from the inside didn’t help any as she tried to think. There had only ever been one thing that she had truly wanted. From the time that she was able to understand who she really was, it had been something that she only dreamed of. She thought for a moment. “Would it be okay to ask this? What if she can’t do it? I’d just make myself look like a fool…” 

Elatria’s vines began massaging the other girl’s hen more fervently now. “Come child~” came the siren-like voice. “Give voice to your desire~” 

The overstimulation made Alicia bite her lip, but after a few moments of fighting with herself she finally relaxed and said, “Um… Is it possible for you to remove my hen, and um… replace it with a real vagina? So I can finally be my real self? Would you… could you do that?”

The dryad smiled and reached her hand down to stroke Alicia’s stiffness. “If this is the hen that you are referring to, then it would be a simple task~” She raised her hands and the vines that had been massaging Alicia lifted the young woman off of her feet. “But first, let us get more comfortable.” Elatria walked over to the layered shale that lined the pool and sat on the rocky surface. As her vines carried Alicia over to her, the dryad peeled the leaves away from her breasts and vagina. Alicia could feel her soft, green nipples press against her back as the vines placed her on the dryad’s lap. Elatria ran her cool, green fingers over Alicia’s neck and jawline before whispering, “Are you comfy?” The young woman whimpered and moaned before nodding her head. “Good~ Then as per your wish, I have a special flower in mind that is perfect for the task. I guarantee you’ll enjoy my special orchid.” 

The dryad woman raised her other hand and three new vines shot up from the ground. Each of the three sported at its tip a small green flower with two broad, bright red petals that looked like a woman’s full lips covered in scarlet lipstick. “These are my special babies. I don’t often let them bloom because they are too beautiful for the average mortal.” Elatria turned Alicia’s face to hers and picked up the young woman’s glasses. She placed them on her before saying, “But you are no average mortal.” She then pressed her lips against Alicia’s and gave the mortal a deep and affectionate kiss. 

Alicia’s mind began to go hazy again as the honeysuckle taste of Elatria’s kiss filled her mouth. Her eyes lost their focus and she felt the tendrils around her hen retreat, only to be replaced a moment later by the delicate feeling of flower petals. As she opened her eyes she was able to focus enough to see the red-lipped orchid began to suckle her glans. The softness of the petals soon firmed up and the light suction grew more intense. The vines in her ass had slowed down during her transfer from the waterfall to Elatria’s lap, but now they began to writhe and squirm inside of her again. As the orchid sucked on her hen she felt a wave of pleasure pulse through her body. She felt Elatria’s lips on her neck and hands on her breast and midriff. She leaned back against the dryad woman as a dopey smile spread across her face. She was breathing hard, but she loved all of the attention that her body was being given. She reached down and grabbed the tip of the vine, causing it to gush cool, sticky nectar all over her lap. The orchid’s full lips spread the nectar over her shaft as Alicia began pumping the flower like a sex toy. 

Elatria loved the reactions that Alicia was giving off, but she had a wish to fulfill. With a subtle nod, the other two orchids joined the first, spreading more nectar over the young woman’s lap and coating her testicles. Each of the orchids had small, thin vines in them that replaced their pistil and stamen. As the plant that was sucking Alicia’s hen worked its way further onto her shaft the thin, nectar-coated vine that would have been its pistil began to prod at the opening to her urethra. The young woman moaned and grit her teeth as the vine wormed its way into her shaft. Elatria held her close as she started to struggle. “Shh… It’s alright. This is a necessary part of fulfilling your wish. I have done this for other mortals in the distant past. It will feel better soon.” Her voice then became hypnotic again as she added, “Trust in me~” 

Alicia felt herself calm down immediately. Although the feeling of having something go into her hen was new for her, she had secretly always wanted to try something like this. Once she realize that it only felt weird but didn’t hurt, she began to enjoy the sensation. As the vine continued to snake down her shaft she felt a tingle in the base of her crotch that told her she was close. She bit her bottom lip and pumped harder with the flower as the vines in her ass picked up their pace, plunging in and out of her with their nectar lube squishing and squelching around them. The small tendrils inside of the flower teased her glans while the flower itself continued to suck her hen like a professional. She gripped at Elatria’s leg as she tried to fight back her rising orgasm. 

The dryad whispered in her ear, “Don’t, fight it, young one. This too is a part of fulfilling your wish. Now… let out your seed from your hen for the last time~” 

Alicia couldn’t hold herself back any longer. She felt something pulse down her hen from the vine inside of her urethra and there was a warm sensation as if it had secreted something inside of her. The strange filling was deposited inside of her at the exact moment that she came. Her white, sticky semen forced its way around the vine before filling the red-lipped orchid. The flower greedily guzzled and slurped at her cum. She watched at the vine that it was attached to expanded as her seed traveled through it. As she continued to cum her head felt light and she thought that she could feel a warming sensation inside of her. As she tried to remain conscious she felt Elatria’s lips press against hers again. This time the sweetness that came from them was different. Alicia felt her eyelids grow heavy, and in the next moment she fell into the inky blackness of sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When she finally woke up, Alicia found herself lying on a pile of fresh leaves, still naked but feeling different somehow. As she rolled over she found that the dryad woman was laying down next to her. “Now, young mortal, I feel you will find that your wish has been fulfilled~”

It took Alicia a moment to gather her mind and remember her request. With exhausted arms she managed to lift herself onto her elbows in order to look between her legs. Just like she had wished for, she no longer had a hen and testicles. In their place was a smooth and pink vagina. The young woman’s face went askew. She couldn’t believe her eyes. She reached down and touched herself. As her fingers brushed against her new clitoris a shiver went up her spine, but she continued to explore her new private parts until she was satisfied that this was not a dream. Once she was sure that this was reality, and she was finally the woman that she always knew she was, her face lit up in ecstasy. Before she knew what she was doing she found herself hugging and kissing the forest elemental and thanking her profusely as tears of happiness streamed down her face. Elatria took her gratitude in good stride, but eventually she had to pull back. 

The dryad woman looked at Alicia with a warm smile and said, “I am glad you are happy with your wish b-” She was cut short as Alicia blurted out, “I am more than happy! This is the best thing that’s ever happened to me! I love you so m-” Elatria placed a finger over the other woman’s mouth and continued, “But! From now on you will need to be careful if you have plans to be with men. Not only did I change you on the outside, but I also changed you on the inside as well. Your new vagina will now function exactly as any other healthy young woman’s would. That, of course, means that you are now capable of being impregnated and bearing children, if you wish. While you slept I made sure that my flowers and magic put everything in its right place and removed what was no longer needed. Your body will now function as if it were the one you were born with.” 

Alicia smiled and rubbed her belly before saying, “Thank you, Elatria…” The dryad woman smiled at the young mortal and asked, “Would you like to test it out? This is your new body, of course. If you wish…” Elatria put two fingers to her mouth and spread them before opening her mouth and sticking out her long tongue and giving it a few flicks between her fingers. She closed her mouth and finished her sentence. “I would be more than happy to assist you in taking it for a test run~” 

Alicia’s face went beet red, and she covered it with both of her hands. Elatria giggled at that reaction and slid her hand over the other woman’s thigh. “If you want me to stop, you need only say the word~” She slid her hand between the mortal’s legs and lightly ran her fingers over Alicia’s smooth labia. The dryad suckled on the young woman’s breast as she slowly coaxed her legs open. Alicia was now laying flat on her back with her hands still covering her face. Elatria kissed her from her breasts, down her soft belly, to just above her waiting sex. She positioned herself between Alicia’s legs and lifted one over each of her shoulders. As she buried her face in the young woman’s pussy, she reached up and massaged her hips and ass. 

Alicia bit her finger to try to keep herself from moaning as Elatria began kissing and sucking on her new vagina. She had always dreamed of this, and now that it was happening she couldn’t believe how much better it was than in her dream. She reached down and ran her fingers through Elatria’s hair vines, pulling the green-skinned woman’s face more firmly against her lower lips. Elatria understood the meaning behind this and began to lick her young guest more fervently, spreading an aloe vera like slime that mixed with Alicia’s love juices and slurping at the mixture. She pulled one of her hands back and coated her finger with the aloe/love juice mixture, and slipped the slick digit inside of Alicia’s ass. She felt the girl tighten around her finger as she prodded her. She could hear Alicia whimpering and knew that she must be getting close again so she gave the young woman’s engorged pussy lips one last long lick before circling her clit with her tongue and sucking hard on the little nub. 

Alicia’s back arched as an unexpected orgasm overtook her entire body. She let go of Elatria’s hair and started grasping at the leaves around her. Her body convulsed with orgasmic pleasure as Elatria continued to suck and flick the young woman’s clit with her tongue. It was only when Alicia finally calmed down that Elatria pulled herself up the other woman’s body and kissed her. Alicia could taste her femcum on the dryad’s lips and enjoyed the new flavor. She let the kiss linger as long as she could, wishing that this moment would never end, but soon Elatria broke her kiss and rolled off of the young mortal, leaving her breathless. 

The dryad woman gave Alicia plenty of time to steady her breathing. In that time she indulged her in small talk and the two held each other for a long while. However, Elatria eventually sat up and said, “I hope that you are satisfied with my gift, young one. I do not mean to cut our time short, but if it is to your liking, then I will lead you out of this forest now.” Some vines approached Alicia with her clothes on them. She wasn’t sure how long she and the forest spirit had been lying there, or if Elatria had simply worked some kind of magic, but her hiking clothes were now all washed and dried, and there was an additional leafy waterskin that accompanied them. Elatria helped Alicia up, and with shaky legs the young woman dressed herself. She then turned to the dryad and said, “Um… Would it be alright if I see you again? I mean… I know you probably don’t have time to fraternize with mortals very much, but I don’t want this to be the only time I ever see you…” 

The dryad woman smirked at the young thing before her. It had been so nice to have her company that there was no way she could turn down her request. She reached into the tangle of vines that made up her hair and pulled out a seed. It was the size of Alicia’s thumb, and after being given it, Elatria said, “This seed is a part of me. If you ever wish to find me again come into the forest and let the seed guide you to me.” She took a step forward and gave Alicia one last kiss before adding, “I look forward to our next encounter. I should very much like to give your new flower much more attention when next we meet~” Alicia’s face went beet red and she thought she felt her panties get even more damp. She lowered her face and smiled before nodding her head and saying in a small voice, “okay…” 

Elatria then opened a path through the trees and bushes before taking Alicia’s hand and saying, “I look forward to it. Now. Let’s get you home.” With that the dryad woman walked the young mortal out of the woods and departed from her only a few yards from her campsite. She warned against telling others about her, but also expressed her desire to meet again before the forest closed back in around her and she was gone.


End file.
